


It must start to end

by supernatural_islife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hell, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mad Castiel, Mpreg, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), bigbrogabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_islife/pseuds/supernatural_islife
Summary: For decades there has been a war between Heaven and hell. King of hell John Winchester is at a lose for a way to end this war. So out of options he calls a meeting with king of heaven chuck Shurley for a solution. The solution is for their son dean and Castiel to wed.Dean Winchester he is 22 years old and the heir to the throne of hell. Dean is the type of person who sleeps with who he wants. He fights with who he wants and he doesn’t give a fuck about the consequences.Castiel is 19 years old heir to the throne of heaven. Castiel knows his place in life. He studies and trains day and night preparing for his time on the throne.But is he prepared for his fathers plan
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Johns POV

This war between heaven and hell has been going on for as long as I can remember and trust me that's a long time. I don't even really know how it all started .Whenever I asked my father he would just say"Those fluffy winged dick heads thought that they were better than us and now we are trying to put them in their place." ,and he would say that in a harsh tone that I took the hint and backed off.

When my father passed I got the kingdom ,of course. His dying wish was for me to win this war and make the angels our slaves and I've been trying to do that but it's harder than he made it look. Angels are stronger than demons ,but not as strategic ,demons have been topside more than angels have been so it was easier for the demons to ambush the angels ,but like I said those angels were strong as hell. 

It's been years going around in circles . Ambush after ambush.Not only was I tired of it but I just plain out bored .So I decided enough was enough. I was going to do something regardless of what my fathers wishes were. This wasn't his fight any more, it's mine so his dead ass can stick it where the sun don't shine.

After hours of thinking of what to do,I decided that the best thing to do was to write the king of heaven,Chuck Shurley. So I head to my office and started writing.

Dear, king chuck of heaven

I know that it has been awhile since you have heard from hell (aside from empty threat letters) but I assure you this is not a threat letter. I, for one am tired of all this fighting. To be honest I don't even really know what we are fighting about. 

Anyways I would like to schedule a meeting so we can discuss ways to make peace. If you would be so kind to at least consider meeting me.

From,King John Winchester of hell.

Now all I need to do is send it."Donna!"I yelled and around 5 minutes later a blonde women comes in"Yes my lord?" she says "I need you to send this letter to heaven ASAP." 

"Umm sir I would love to send this letter but we can't" Donna said

"Why the hell not?"   
I said starting to lose my patients

"Because we don't know where the entrance is." Donna said in a upbeat tone

"but one of our captives probably do"

"how?" I asked, which was no point because I already knew the answer.

"Welp,sir we got ourselves an angel.I think that his name is Samandrial."

"okay,bring me the angel and crowley" I said sternly

"Yes sir" Donna said ,then she exited 

Around an hour later crowley entered the throne room with a small bloody angel.

"You called?"Crowely said with a smug tone 

" Yes,I did.Is this him?" I said pointing to the small angel

"Yes sir,I caught him myself" 

"ok well take off his chains and leave us."

"Sir, I don't think that ,that's very wise

"Now, crowely!"God damn bastard was always trying to boss me around.

Crowely bowed his head and left me and the angel alone. The angel had blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes and had little cuts on his face,but the rest of his body was fine aside from his dirty cloths.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't cause any harm I was just following orders"

"From who?" I asked curiously I mean I don't want to send a letter to chuck ,when he doesnt even want peace.

"Naomi she is black mailing me. She is saying that if I don't join her then she will kill me"

"Continue"I said

"She is lying to us angel about king chucks orders,all she wants is blood and she will do anything to get it."

"ok, well I am trying to fix that.Do you know where heavens door is?" I asked in a kind but serious tone. Samendrial nodded his head.

"Good, now i need you to clean yourself up with this."I handed him a fresh pair of cloths and a first aid kit.",and then you are going to go to heaven and deliver this letter to King chuck and when you do you will report back to me and tell me that you had done what I asked, then you may go free. 

Samandrial nodded his head and healed himself and put on the new change of cloths and he flew away .With my letter.

About 5 hours later while I was getting ready for bed when I heard a flutter of wings and I turned around.It was Samandrial.He nodded his head and said that he delivered the letter to chuck,and with that he left.Now all that I could do was wait.

Chucks POV

I was sitting in my throne room reading over the war stats when all of a sudden the doors flew open revealing a small blonde hair blues eyes angel .

"Hello sir I'm not sure if you know me my name is Samandrial, I have a letter for you from the king of Hell John Winchester." Samandrial said.

"Yes of course, Samandrial I remember, I mean of course I do, I made you "I chuckled

"Anyway you said that John Winchester sent me a letter?"

"yes sir , here you go"Samandrial handed the letter to chuck.

"Thank you Samandrial, you may go" and with that he left.

I opened the letter with my expectations low due to the hate mail that we have gotten from hell in the past,But I have never gotten any letters from John winchester except when he sent me a letter telling me that King Henry(johns father) saying that he was taking over hell and taking his place as king.

I read the letter and when I finished I was ecstatic this war could finally end.I decided to write john back.

Dear King John Winchester 

I'm glad that you have decided to reach out . You are right this war has been going on for too long . I too, have forgotten what this war was about. I would love to meet with you. We can meet in this little cafe on fifth street in Lawrence, Kansas at noon next week on Thursday.

From: Chuck Shurley of Heaven 

"Dumah!" I shouted

"Yes, sir" she said while bowing her head.

"I need you to fly to hell and deliver this to John Winchester."I said

"Yes sir"I handed her the letter and she flew away.

Johns POV

I was in my throne room and may I say that I was bored out of my mind. When all of a sudden I heard a flutter of wings and I jumped in my seat.

"Danm ,can't you guys give me some warning"I said

"My apologies ,sir" the angel said

"Well what is it?"I asked in a annoyed tone.

"I have a letter for you from King chuck of heaven" she handed me the letter 

"Oh,thank-"she flew away from me before I could finish thanking her. Man,those friggin angels were all work and no play.

Thursday (chucks POV)

I woke up and went to the bathroom and got ready. I put on my best suit.I mean I have to dress to impress. I ate breakfast with my kids (Gabriel and Castiel) age in that order I have two other sons (Micheal and Lucifer), but they left due too the war and Gabriel wants to leave heaven, but he can't stand leaving Cas. 

"So daddy-o what are you doing today" Gabriel asks me with his mouth full of pancakes

"Well I am going to meet with John Winchester to see if there is anything we could do to stop this war."

"That sounds like fun,good luck."

"thanks, I guess." 

"What about you Cas, what are you doing today" I ask. Castiel Looks up from his book.

"I was just going to read and then go train"Cas says.

"Pshhh.Boring! I was going to binge watch Nut cracker today and maybe watch some Casa Erotica."

"Ewwwww Gabriel we did not need to know that" I say.

"Whatever, I'm done " and then he Gabriel stands up and leaves. Castiel soon follows.

"Good luck on your meeting dad I hope you find a solution. " Cas says as he leaves.

"Me too, cas ,Me too " I mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Johns POV

I checked myself in the mirror one last time to make sure that I looked good. I mean I wanted looked god for chuck it's not every day that you meet the king of heaven for the first time. I just wanted to make a good impression.

As I begin to walk out I run into my eldest son, Dean

"Hey , woah dad ,where are you going all dressed up?" Dean says 

"I'm going to a meeting with Chuck." I said

"Ahhhh, and your going to meeting with the king of those fluffy winged dick heads because....?" he said in a snarky tone.

"Ok, first Dean I do NOT have to explain myself to you, and second you already know why. This war has gone on long enough and we are losing resources and a lot of people over this pointless war" I said in a serious tone.

"Dad its not pointless they act like they're better than us, when we are just as good as them maybe even better, but I guess you're right. Just be smart about this." and with that he walked off

Chucks POV

I was at the cafe waiting for John I was early so I had time to order a coffee. Around ten minutes later I saw a demon dressed in a black expensive suit. He looked around and when he saw me he walked over and he held out his hand for me to shake, I shook it and told him to sit down.

"So lets get to it then" he said

"Yes, well do you have any ideas?" I said

"We could do a peace treaty, but that would take months to draw up and I don't know about you, but hell doesn't have that time."

"Yeah, neither does heaven. I know one other option but I don't think that it would work, I mean unless you have a son or daughter "

"I have a son. So what is your plan?"He said 

"We could combine the kingdoms. By my son Castiel and your son-"

"Dean" he said

"Yes, Dean marry each other"

"I don't know Chuck I mean I told Dean that he would never have to worry about me marrying him off"He said in a concerned tone

"I understand. I said the same thing to Castiel. All he does is study his ass off every day preparing for his time on the throne ,but what choice do we have if we don"t do this ,then there will be no kingdom for him to rule."I said

"I know. You're right."

"But what about kids? Their are both male. I know for a fact that male demons can't get pregnant"John said 

"Angels don't have a assigned gender, so no matter the vessel they can still reproduce."

"So do we have a deal" I held out my hand

"you have a deal" he shook my hand and then left 

Now I have to go home and break the news to Castiel.

Castiels POV

I was in my room reading some book about angel biology.It was stupid and more importantly kind of boring. Any way I was on chapter 3 when all of a sudden I get a knock on my door

"Come in" I yelled

An angel. I think her name was Afriel 

"Hello sir, your father request your presence in the throne room"she said in a soft/serious tone

"Ok"I said and she left

I put my book down and got out of bed. I was walking to the throne room when I started thinking about why he wanted to see me .Did I do something wrong? Is giving me bad news? Oh no what if he was dying or worse what if he got someone pregnant? What if he found out about the million dollar vase I broke in the library. If that's the case ill just blame Gabe.

I pushed those crazy thoughts to the back of my head and turned the corner and opened the doors to the throne room. When he walked in I saw my father reading some contract thingy that I didn't care to ask about. He looked up at my and smiled nervously.

"Hey Cas" he said

"Hello Father, How was your meeting"

"It was good me and John came to a solution"

"That's great, what is it?"

"Well, um before I tell you I just want you to know that I love you and I'm doing this for our family and kingdom and if there was any other option than I would do that option."

"Dad your kind of scaring me. What's going on" I said in a nervous tone

"Castiel, me and John have found a way to stop this war by con-joining the kingdoms,but to do that I have to marry you off to the Prince of Hell,Dean Winchester."

"I-I don't understand, your selling me off?" I say on the verge of tears

"Cas I'm so-"

"NO! You said that I would never have to worry about that.You said that if I decided to get married that it would be my choice to whomever I marry!" I say starting to yell. He was about to talk, but I cut him off.

"I mean, I guess I could manage if you married me off to another angel, hell I could mange and lower class demon,but the prince of hell, dean freaking Winchester!" 

"Castiel. I need you to calm down , I told you that there is no other way"

"What about a peace treaty?" I say more calmly

"That would take to long,Cas. Heaven and Hell don't have that kind of time,I'm sorry but this is happening."

I can't hold back the tears that are streaming down my face. I run out of the room crying when I bump into Gabriel he stops me 

"Hey Cassie, whats wrong " He says in a soft tone

I can't form proper sentences so I just push past Gabriel and run into my room to try and compose myself

A couple hours later I finally feel ready to come out of my room just because I had convinced myself that food was the best way to make myself feel at least a little better.

I walk out into the kitchen and open the pantry and get a bunch of cookies then I go to the freezer and get a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream.

I start walking back to my room when my brother comes out.

"Woah, want any help with that?"He asks

I didn't really feel like talking to anyone but I should cherish the time that I have with him because I don't know how much time I have left here.

"Sure,I guess"

We finish walking to my room and I tell him everything. Saying that he was pissed was an understatement.

"He did what!?" He said angrily

"Gabe,the more I think about it, it seems like a smart choice " 

" A smart choice? I have heard of this Dean Winchester.All he does is eat, sleep and hook up with everyone. Cas, let's not forget the fact that he hates and I mean HATES angels.He won't treat you with any respect, he won't be faithful, hell he might even make you his slave or worse his fuck toy!"

" I know, I know, but what choice do I have huh? None. I'm trapped and there's nothing, I repeat nothing that I can do. I'm freaking out because I'm going to be living with a demon, sleeping in the same bed as a demon and I have to have sex with a fucking demon. How do you think that makes me feel? I wish that there was another way, I really do, but there isn't. There just isn't."

I see Gabe's eyes start to water and before I know it we were crying in each others arms wishing that there was something else anything else that we could do but there wasn't. 

And that just flat out sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Deans POV 

I was in my room making out with some chick. Caitlyn? Cathrine? Cassie! that's what her name was. Any way a guard comes knocking on my door but i just ignored it . Then this dud didn't get the gist and knocked again.

"One sec sweetheart "I said to Cassie as I got up and walked out of the room

"What do do you want" I said to the guard in a annoyed tone 

"Your father request your presence in his study" he said in a serious tone

"Can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something." 

"No sir, he said the it was urgent" 

"Ok,ok just give me minute"I said as I walked back into my room

"listen I'm going to have to cut this short I have some business to take care of. See ya later Cassie" 

"Ummm... My name is Lisa"she says

Damn, I wasn't even close. Ehhh its not like i was going to have a relationship with this chick. I mean there is no point in having a relationship and settling down. It's just not how I roll. I live the motto 'hit em and quit em' Love just leads to 3 things heartbreak, drama and stress. Like I said there is no point.

"Sorry" I said in a fake sincere tone

"Whatever I don't really care. See ya" then she left.

I walk out of my room thinking about what does my father want with me. He usually talks to me about serious matters about the war or if I did something wrong. It's usually the latter. I haven't done anything to bad the past few weeks I usually keep to myself in my room during the day and go out and party at night. I'll get into the occasional bar fight but nothing big.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my brother yelling at by the sound of his tone ,my dad.

"I can't believe you would this to him, I know you and dean had your disagreements but I didn't you hated him that much"

"Sam, I'm doing this for dean, I'm doing this for our kingdom."

" What's going on?" I say while walking in the room

"Ohhh dean there you are, Congrats" Sam says in a sarcastic tone 

"Congrats for what?" I said

"Ohhh you didn't tell him yet?"

"Sam, don't" dad said in a warning tone

"oh well your getting married and get this to an angel" sam said

I stood there frozen as I tried to process the information that I had just received. After a couple seconds I start to smile and laugh my ass off. After a couple minutes of uncontrolled laughter. I finally compose myself so I can say something.

"Ha...that's a good joke Sammy I didn't think you had it in you to joke like that." I said wiping a happy tear from my eye.

"I'm sorry dean but Sam isn't joking.Sam please leave so I can talk to your brother." My dad said on a sad/ serious tone. As sam was leaving the room he smiled sadly at me while patting me on my back. I started to get a little anxious for what's to come.

"Dean, you know how I told you that the meeting with chuck went well" I nod my head" Well we found a way to stop the war and conjoin the kingdoms and the only way that we could do that was-" 

"-Marrying me off" I cut him and he nods" You didn't think that I deserved a say in this? I'm a big boy I should get a say in who the hell I get to marry!"

"Dean calm the fuck!"

"No. No I can't. Do you know why? Because I'm getting married to an angel and not just any angel I guess. I assume that this angel is chuck's kid if he even has one."

"His name is Castiel Shurley. He is 19."

"19!? Dad, he is just a kid not to mention that he is an royal angel so he will totally have a stick up his ass" 

"Dean can you please put yourself aside. Our kingdom is dying. We are just slowly losing this war. If we don't do this then what will happen? We will die! There will be no kingdom to rule. And if we win hell can be ruled without demons, but heaven can't live without angels and all the souls in heaven they will fall to earth. It would be utter chaos. Heaven, hell there was no endgame, no plan for if this war ends. But this. This plan will save us all and who know you might end up liking this Castiel. You maybe even fall in love. If you think about this is a good thing I mean you weren't even going to settle down. This is easier, and takes the weight off you."

"I can't even with you right now." Then I stood up and walked out of the room. When I got out of the room. My face was frozen and everything was blurry. I felt like I was about to puke from the news I just got. How could he do this to me. I just basically saw my freedom disappear. First I was shackled to my family and now I will be shackled to some dude who I'm supposed to marry. This is crazy and I don't want to spend anymore time thinking about it.

Next day

I wake up with a huge headache. Which I can only assume is from me getting drunk. Then I remember why I got drunk. I was just about to wallow in my thought when I heard a knock at my door.

"Dean! It's me open up" I hear my brother and I'm relieved that it's not my father. I stand up and wobble a little, due to a head rush. I open the door to see sam. He is holding a glass of water and some pain killers. It kinda creeps me out how he always knows that I'm hungover.

"Damn, you look rough." He says I roll my eyes. I'm well aware that I look like shit.

"Thanks, you do too." I say

"Yeah, how are you" 

"How do you think I am, Sam, Huh? I'm getting married to a stuck up angel. Oh and not just any angel. a prince of heaven"

"Speaking of your fiance-"

"don't call him that" I cut him off in a cold tone

"Okay. the angel. As I was saying dad told me to tell you that the Shurley family are coming to stay with us next week so we can get to know them before you and the angel get ya know, hitched."

"Wait, I'm getting married in 2-3 weeks?"

"Yup, Listen dean I don't like it either but its happening and there is nothing that we can do about it . So we might as well accept it." He said and then left. He had a point but how was I even supposed to accept the fact that I was getting married against my will.

Cas POV

I walk into my dads study due to being called there.I haven't talked to my father since he told me that I was getting married.

"Hello Castiel, How are you?" He says in a totally causal voice

"Why do you care? What do you want?" I say in a cold voice

"Um...I need you to pack all of your things."

"Okay....Why" I say afraid of the answer

"You are going to move into the Winchesters a week before the wedding. and we are leaving tomorrow morning so we can get settled in and then we will have dinner with the Winchesters."

"We?" I ask

"Yes, me you and Gabriel will stay a week and after your wedding Me and Gabe will leave" When my father says my wedding, my stomach drops I still can't believe that this is happening.

"You mean living me in hell, literally. With a bunch of demons who want to either kill me or take advantage of me." I say starting to tearing up

"Castiel,please-" 

"Whatever, I'll get my stuff packed up"I say before turning around to leave.

I walk back to my room. When I get to my room, I go to my closet and take out my suitcases and I start to put clothes in there. While I was packing my thoughts started to wander.

This is so unfair He promised, he promised me that I would never have to do this. I hate this, I hate my stupid father, I hate this stupid war with these stupid dumbass demons. I hate the fact that I'm in this situation. This war isn't my fault, so why am I fixing it ,why am I the one who is paying the price. Why is this my life,my reality.

By the end of the day with the help of my brother, I am finished packing. I looked around the room ,the room was empty aside from the boxes filled with my books and my suit case filled with clothes and my necessities. As I looked around I felt the tears threaten to fall. I ask Gabe to leave so I can be alone. He nods his head and leaves

I lay down on my bed. I start to really come to terms with my fate.I start to cry quietly for a few minutes before it turns into full blown sobbing. That night I cried myself to sleep, But trying to enjoy the last night that I have in my home ,in my own room, in my own bed before I am sharing it with a demon. 

Deans POV 

I wake up to the sound of my door and my stupid father waking my up. 

"Ughhhhhhhh. What is it?" I say half asleep.

"Get up and get dressed in something nice."

"Why?" 

"The Shurleys are here."

"Oh..... Great.the angels are here. Yay"I say sarcastically.

"If you want to make a good first impression you can help them unpack maybe even meet Castiel." My dad says in a suggestive tone.

"Now why would I want to do that not only am I getting married to him against my will but I'm also a demon helping people isn't my thing" 

"Whatever, you still have to meet him. I expect you at 7:00 pm we are having dinner with the Shurleys. You better behave" He says his peace and then leaves. I'm sitting on my bed debating if I want to go meet Castiel and his family. I decide not to because I will meet them tonight at dinner.

I look at my clock and it reads 9:30 am. I have some time to kill so I think I'll take a shower and go hangout with Charlie and Benny. I told them about the arrangement and Benny was sad and Charlie was upset to say the least. They told my that they had heard about Castiel. They told me that he was a shy and to put it lightly.. a prude. I mean total virgin 

After I shower ,I get dressed. I put on my led zeppelin shirt and Ripped jeans with my leather jacket. I grab my keys to my beautiful 1967 Chevrolet impala. She is the only love of my life. I walk out of the castle and into the garage and I start driving to a local bar. When I park I look through the window and I see charlie and Benny. I walk in and I see them wave to me. I swear charlie and Benny are too nice to be demons ,it's kinda weird.

"Hey dean." 

"Hey guys"

"How are you doing your father announced the date of the wedding to the kingdom. I'm sure that this is hard for you." Charlie says in a sympathetic tone. 

"I'm fine, I mean I guess this is for the best for the kingdom."I say lying through my teeth. 

"Dean-"Charlie starts but I cut her off

"Please, I don't want to talk about it."I say putting my head in my hands

"Of course ,brotha" Benny says . We talk and order some food and drinks. Of course I don't order and alcohol because I have dinner with some important people.

Castiels POV 

I look around the big room that is half empty because dean will be joining me in this room after we get married.

I examine the room. there is a king size bed with red sheets and red pillows. The room was painted white. There was a desk in the corner of the room. I assume for deans work. There is a door one one side of the room that leads to a closet and another that leads to a bathroom. I look around the room and walk over to the bed, I lie down on the bed and I look over to to the clock on the wall and it reads 5:00. I have some time to kill, so I close my eyes and rest my head on the pillow.

I am awoken by someone shaking my shoulder and saying my name. 

"Cassie! Wake up! "Ugh its my brother

"No, five more minutes" I say groggily 

"No! Now! Don't make me tickle you." he says

"Alright, alright I'm up" I say rubbing my eyes 

"Good, you better get dressed or else we will be late to dinner" Gabriel says too cheerily.

"What time is it?" I ask still kind of half asleep.

" It's 6:45" When Gabriel says that my eyes widen and I scurry out of bed and I hurry over to the closet and I grab my navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Crap, Why didn't you wake my up earlier? "I ask while taking off my shirt. to put the navy one on.

"You looked so peaceful, I know that ever since dad told you that he was marrying you off, you haven't been getting enough sleep. Plus I like to see that frazzled look on your face.

"You know, it was really touching moment before you ruined it." I say while buttoning up my shirt

"Yeah, yeah Just get dressed and meet me in the hallway so we can go" He leaves and I put on my pants and I look in the mirror and I try to tame my hair, but no matter how much I comb my hair it still sticks up in a weird way. My brother says that it looks hot like sex hair. I asked him how does he know what sex hair looks like and he just yelled casa erotica and then he walked away. I walked out of my new bedroom, and Gabriel smiled at me and me started walking to the west wing.

Deans POV

I got into my car and I started driving from Charlie's house. I was speeding because I had to be there in 20 minutes and I had to change into something that didn't make me look like a bum. I mean I wanted to make a good first impression. I pull into the parking garage and run to my room. I enter my room and there is my bitch of a brother waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Relax, I'm not late." 

"You have 10 minutes to make yourself look presentable." 

"Get out and let me get ready in peace" I say.

"Okay I'll meet you in the dining hall."

I walk into my closet That is half packed up due to the fact that I have to move into my new room with Castiel. Luckily I don't have to sleep in there until the wedding night. Ugh just thinking about that makes my stomach drop. I get dressed in a suit and my hair looks decent. I open my door and I see the clock in the hallway and it says 7:01. Crap I'm late. I speed walk to the dinning hall . When I get to the double doors I hesitate before opening them. I finally open the doors and I look around and I see my father and another man around his age who was sitting across from my father. I saw a golden haired boy how sat next to sammy . The golden haired was sitting across from a midnight black haired boy with great sex hair. I stood awkwardly by the door for a few seconds when I heard my father clear his throat. 

"Dean. I would like you to meet the Shurleys. This is chuck" The other older man looked up from his plate and nodded his head " This is Gabriel" The golden haired boy grinned and waved." and this is Castiel" He pointed to the black haired boy. He looked up with piercing blue eyes. I mean I have seen my fair share of blue eyes, but his eyes were one of a kind. But I could see from the expression on his face that he was just as sad to be in this situation as I was. Maybe even more.

"Dean, sit down next to Castiel." I nod and walk over to the sit next to Castiel. He hasn't looked at me ever since I walked in he is just staring at his plate. We sit in silence Until Gabriel breaks the silence.

"So ,Dean-o you got a girlfriend or boyfriend ,or are you just the hit'em and quit'em type?" 

"Gabriel!" I heard Chuck say

"What? I was just asking." he said putting his hands up defensively.

"I..uh don't have either."I say in a low voice. Gabriel was about to say something else, but his father gave him a warning look and he shut his mouth.

The rest of dinner was silent or at least me and Castiel were. We didn't even look each other in the eyes. It was so awkward. How was I supposed to spend the rest of my life with this awkward little dude, who probably wouldn't know a relationship if it came up and bit him in the ass. 

When dinner ended Castiel and Gabriel excused themselves and shortly after ,Me and Sam did the same and We went our separate ways to our rooms. 

When I got to my room I looked At my wall clock and it read 9:30.It was only 9:30?! Oh my god that diner lasted only 2 and a half hours.It felt like 15 hours . I showered and changed and went to bed. Think about Castiel and how I was going to spend my life with him.

Castiels POV 

I laid down in my bed thinking about that awful dinner. I mean I have and my fair share of awkward and boring dinners, but this one takes the cake. 

Dean

What do I think about dean? Well nothing really, probably because he DIDN'T TALK THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME! Other than like 3 words, unless you count stuttering. I know I wasn't any better than him at the talking part, I have heard about the Demon Dean Winchester always speaks his mind and always flirts with everyone even if he gets turned down. Maybe he was drunk or high. Or maybe he was nervous as well. I mean I was so nervous the only thing keeping me from puking or passing out was the fact that would draw attention to me and right now I already have enough attention on me. One thing that really stood out to me were his eyes. I mean woah...those eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. It was like a mixture of forest green and granny smith green. 

I fall asleep thinking about dean. I don't really know him and some part of me wants to get to know him, but there is also this part of me that doesn't, and that part of me keeps reminding me that I am being forced to be here. I am here as a band aid. I am merely a solution to the problem of the war. 

Deans POV

I sat up in my bed and I was very thirsty. I got up and head to the kitchen and I heard clattering.

"who's there?" I ask while holding a pot.

"Woah, woah, dean-o beano it's just me." I turn on the light and Gabriel was standing there with MY secret batch of cookies.

"Hey, those are mine" I said pointing to the cookies. 

"I don't see your name on it. "He said sticking his tongue out at me

"Whatever" I said while going to the cabinet to get a glass

"Yeah, You have a bunch of girl and boy candy to keep you satisfied" He said in a snarky tone

"Excuse me?" I say raising my eyebrows

"I know about you deano. You sleep with anything that breathes and then you leave and never call them. You get into a bunch of fights especially when you are drunk. Which I'm sure you are drunk like 70% of the time. I know that due to your mom passing you are afraid of commitment. But let me make myself clear. If you ever and I mean EVER cause my brother any pain or strife, I will smite you. That is not a threat, it is a promise." He says in a serious tone and judging by his nick name" the trickster" I'm sure that this is one of the times that he is not joking. Before I can respond he leaves with my cookies and a glass of milk .

I get my water and I go back to bed. 

This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Deans POV

I woke up to light knocking on my door and a soft female voice

"Lord Winchester? It is time to wake up. May I come in?"she said in a soft tone. I rubbed my eyes and look at the clock on the wall. It reads 8:02. I don't know about you but that is pretty early.

"Yeah" I clear my throat "Yeah, come on in" A Women with short black hair walks in.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester.You have a busy day today. You have to finish moving into the East wing. You have to over look some preparations for the ceremony and you have to get ready for the wedding." I can't believe the wedding is here already. I'm not surprised that this week has gone by fast. Due to the fact that this week has been solely based on avoiding the Shurleys.

It was actually pretty easy to avoid the them. I went out with my friends during the day and I partied at night. I had only seen Castiel once while I was moving some stuff into our new room. When he looked at me I put my head down and he just left the room.

I got up and went to my bathroom to my bathroom to turn on the shower. While I waited for the water to warm up I walk over to my closet. I pull out a red dress shirt and black dress pants and lay them on my bed. Then I jump in the shower.

When I get out of the shower, I put on my clothes and pack the rest of my stuff and head out to the east wing to move into my new room. I hope Castiel has already left.

Castiels POV 

I was woken up by my stupid brother yelling in my ear. Saying something about me getting hitched and all that. I got up and brushed my teeth and got in the shower. While I was in the shower, I started to think about my future and this marriage arrangement. Were me and dean going to see other people. Would we be a real couple. Do I have to sleep with him on our wedding night? Oh god I hope not. Ugggggghhhh this is so complicated. I stopped thinking before I started crying. Even though that's what I did most of last night or at least until I fell asleep. I step out of the shower and put on my clothes . While I'm brushing my teeth I hear my chambers door open.

"Hello? Who's there?" I yelled with a mouth full of tooth paste.

"Hello? It's me, Dean." I internally groan when he tells me who he is. I have had 1 soul mission this week. And that was to avoid Dean. I will be spending the rest of my life (which is pretty much forever ,I might add) I should get one last week of freedom.

I spit out my tooth paste and turn towards in and say "Oh, Hello Dean" I say. We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds , then he decides to speak.

"Is there a place you want me to put this" he says holding up his box full of stuff.

"Um, you can put it right by the closet." he nods and walks over to the closet and puts his stuff down 

"Well, I got to go do some stuff" Oh thank god I thought 

"Yeah, Yeah, of course. Me too.

"Oh, ok. See ya ." Then he left. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I hear another knock on the door 

" Castiel? It's time to go get ready" A maid said

"Coming" I yell I put my shoes on and head out the door. 

Deans POV 

I look in the mirror and tighten my tie .I hear the door open, I look to see who it is and it's my father 

"You look good ,like a grown man" he says in a proud tone

"Thanks I mean, you picked out the suit. You seem to like to have a lot of control over my life" I say with snark 

"Dean, when are you going to get over this? What's done is done there is nothing you can do. So be a grown-ass man and take it. Who knows maybe you'll fall in love with Castiel.

I roll my eyes at him "Whatever. Is there something you need or did you just come to annoy me?" 

"I came to tell you that it's time for the ceremony to start. Sam is waiting for you by the door so he can walk you down to the alter." I look at myself once more and I sigh. This is it. The rest of my life starts soon. I thought to myself. I walk out of the room and walk down the hall and I find Sammy playing with the cuff of his sleeve. When he looks up, he looks at me and smiles

"You ready?" He says with a sad look in his eyes

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I say before taking a deep breath and opening the door to the chapel. 

I stand up straight and start to walk down the aisle. And I step up to the alter.   
I stand at the alter for a few seconds. While I was staring off into space I hear music start to play. I look up and I see the doors open 

Castiels POV

When I enter the chapel I see Dean standing at the alter with a blank expression on his face.   
While I was waking down the aisle I found it harder to move, harder to breathe. I guess my brother notice because he squeezed my arm. I was walking down the aisle with my dad on one side and Gabriel on the other. I was still mad at my dad for doing this to me but I wanted to be with him because I don't know when the next time I see him will be.

I see dean getting closer and closer until I'm at the alter. I feel Gabriel let go of my arm and whisper something in my ear. 

"I'm proud of you." He looks at me with pride and sadness and walks to his seat.   
I step up to the alter and looked Dean in the eyes. 

"Dearly, beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union between Castiel Shurley and Dean Winchester. Before we start does any one have any objections to this Union, speak now or forever hold your peace." When he said that I looked around and I saw Gabriel try and put his hand up but was held down by my father. 

"Ok let's start. I assume you guys don't have any vows for each other." both dean and I shook our heads "Ok, then, Do you Dean Winchester of hell take this man to have and hold and to be true and faithful til death you part"

He gulped then opened his mouth to speak   
"I do"

Then the priest turned to me " do you Castiel Shurley of heaven take Dean Winchester to have and to hold and to be true and faithful til death you part." I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked around the room and I saw all eyes on me . I looked at my father who nodded his head sadly   
I looked at dean who looked at me with sadness and regret.   
I pulled myself together and I looked at the priest and said the words that would seal my fate

"I, do"

Deans POV  
The rest of the night was just a blur to me. All I did was put on a fake smile and talk to a bunch of people that I didn't know. The only thing that I did pay attention to was castiel. All he did was keep his head down and stand next to me. I guess I get why he was doing that considering how he didn't know anyone and how everybody there was a demon except for his family. 

After we ate my dad approached me. " Excuse me, Castiel , May I talk to dean for a minute."   
He nodded and walked away towards Gabriel.  
"I think that it's time for you and Castiel to head upstairs" he said with suggestive tone   
" I don't understand " I said cocking my head to the side

"Don't play dumb dean, it's time for you and castiel to consummate your marriage" I raised my eyebrows in surprise 

"Dad! We just met last week I don't even know that much about him. I'm not ready to have sex with him yet" he scoffed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh so now your not ready to have sex? Says the guy who lost his virginity at 15 years old" when he said that my eyes widened in surprise

"How did you know that?"I asked in a low whisper 

"Oh please dean I'm old but I'm not clueless, anyways you can't put if not getting to know him forever and sex is a way to move things along"   
"Whatever. Castiel and I will leave but I make no promises of sex"   
"Fine just leave so I can kick these people out of here"   
Then I went to go find castiel.

Castiels POV   
After I left dean so he could talk to John. I went to go see my brother. I found him flirting with a bunch of girls.

"Excuse me for a minute ,mon amour" he says before walking towards me

"Sup, baby bro how does it feel to be a married man?" He says grinning at me. I give him my best bitch face that I could give him.  
"Oh hey, I wanted to give you, your present in private but turns out that me and dad are leaving first thing tomorrow morning so I guess now is good." He takes my hand and pulls me to a corner and hands me two box's . 

I open the first one and inside there is a necklace that has inscription on it and it says 'through the fire'. It was always a phrase that we said to each other when we were going through rough times. Like when my mom died and when Michael and Lucifer left.

"Oh, Gabe this is beautiful" he takes the necklace and puts it on me

"There ya go, you look nice" he says smiling   
"Thank you, Gabriel"  
I look to the other box and open it. Inside there were pills   
"Um I don't understand, what is this?" I say cocking my head to the side

"Well ,Cassie the kids these days call it 'the morning after pill' it took me a second to understand what he was saying until I finally understood what he was talking about

"Gabriel! Why are you giving me this?" I ask in a loud whisper 

"Castiel do you know how demons and angels seal their bonds? They have to mark them. From the inside, if you know what I mean."  
"So, this is so I don't get pregnant? I didn't even know that I could get pregnant." 

Gabriel chuckles "oh my sweet baby bro, of course, you can get pregos, your grace takes care of the baby" Hurt starts to wash over me "I don't understand do you think I wouldn't be a good parent?" I ask with a frown on my face.

"No, I think that you would be a great parent. I think that we don't know a lot about the Winchester's and how they are as a family.I just want to make sure that not only you are ready to have a child but dean is also." he says while putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

" Oh, ok,thank you Gabriel" he pulls me into a hug.  
"Be careful Cassie, this is hell with a bunch of self righteous demons. And we don't know if they have a moral compass."

"I know Gabe" I say starting to tear up  
"No, no there will be no more of that" he says while wiping up a tear off my cheek.  
"I know, but I'm going to miss you." I say sniffling   
"I know I'm going to miss you too"  
He looks to the side.

"Looks like it's time for you to go" I look over and I see dean walking towards us. I sigh and I pull Gabe in for one last hug.  
"I love you, Gabe" I say squeezing him tightly.  
"I love you too, Cassie" he kisses me on my temple and turns towards dean  
"Take care of him or else." He says while shaking deans hand and possibly squeezing it judging by dean face.  
"Yeah, of course" dean says sounding nervous.  
"I mean it, Winchester."  
"I got it, Gabriel" Gabriel let's go of his hand and gives him the side eye.

"You should say goodbye to dad, before we leave "he says sadly   
"Of course, goodbye, brother" he smiles at me   
" Good bye, brother" and with that he walks away.  
" We should go, Castiel" I stand up straight and and look up to dean   
"I would like to say goodbye to my father first, please"  
"Yeah, yeah of course. Speaking of which I see him over there" he points to a standing table .i see my father talking to a couple people. He looks over to me and excuses himself before walking towards us.

"Hello Castiel"  
"Hello father" he smiles sadly at me, then he pulls me into a tight hug   
"I love you, Cas, take care of yourself"   
"I will, I love you too." he pats me on the back and releases me. He nods at dean and walks away.

"You ready?" I nod and we walk towards the door. I look at the ball room one last time,before I turn around and start walking towards me and Deans new home.

Deans POV   
When Castiel and I get to our room. We kinda just stand there awkwardly.  
"We don't have to do anything tonight" I say breaking the silence   
"Oh good, cause I'm not ready for that."   
"Yeah, me either" I scratch the back of my head 

"Well I'm gonna go change in the bathroom and you can change out here" I don't wait for him to respond and I grab my pjs and head to the bathroom. 

When I finish changing and getting ready for bed. I leave the bathroom and let Cas brush his teeth and do what he needs to do. I look around the room. The maids did a pretty good job getting the room ready for me and Cas's arrival. I'm pulled out and of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening, I see Cas walk towards the gas lamp 

"Do you want me to turn off the light?"   
"Uh, yeah" he turns off the light and climbs into the other side of the bed and faces away from me. I lay down and blow out the candle that is on my bed side table and I close my eyes into a dreamless sleep.

One month later...   
Things went back to normal. Well as normal as they can get. Me and castiel actually get along pretty well. We get up do our own thing and I stay out later partying. And doing what I always do. The only thing that is different is that I haven't gotten laid since Cas and I got married. It's not that I couldn't get anyone to sleep with me it's just that I thought that it would be disrespectful to Cas if I did. We may have gotten married against our will on short notice but I still have to respect the vow I took.

I was out with a couple of friends at a club. I was sitting at the bar that was in the club,when I heard a familiar voice beside me.  
"Rough night?" I look beside me and I see Lisa.   
I chuckled "Rough month" I say taking a sip of whatever was in my cup. "Yeah I heard you got married last month. Is it going that bad?"  
"Yeah, hence me saying 'Rough month," I scoff and finish my drink as I'm getting up, she grabs my arm and looks at me seductively 

"I bet I could turn this rough month into a good one" she grins at me I take my arm out of her grip and point to my wedding ring   
" sorry sweetheart but I'm a married man no can do" 

"Oh come on dean we both know that it's not even a legitimate marriage I bet you guys haven't even done the deed. I bet you are going crazy from the month of celibacy you have been going through"   
Ugh the bitch has a point I have been going crazy. And to be honest, me and Cas don't even talk to each other much less have sex.   
Lisa takes my hand and leads me out of the club.   
What do I have to lose?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is mention of Rape/torture. Please don't read if easily triggered. I will mark the beginning and end of the chat with *

Deans POV 

I walk into Cas and I room at around 2:00 in the morning. I don't see Cas in the bed sleeping, Which is weird considering how when I usually come home around 12:00. He is usually knocked out with a book right next to him.

I hear the door open behind me and I hear a voice.   
"You smell like cheap perfume and sex." I turn around and I see Castiel leaning against the door way. He isn't wrong, I do reek of Lisa.

"Yeah well, there were a lot of people at the party and may I say some people were getting down and dirty right there in the crowd so that's why." I can literally see his face change from neutral to angry.

"I'm not stupid, Dean and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me as such" he says while crosses his arms

"I never treated you like you were stupid, I just told you the truth that's it" I shrug   
"Bullshit! You slept with someone else. You know I'm fine with you partying, drinking even getting high. But I cross the line at cheating."

"Why do you give a fuck about who I sleep with, Cas ? I have needs, Cas and you won't give them to me." He scoffs and start walking towards me. 

"Well I wonder why I won't, probably because you are a selfish bitch. You know, dean there are two people in this relationship, if you don't give then you don't get."he says while making angry hand gestures 

" Oh please, you are such a hypocrite." I say pointing to him.  
"Excuse me?" He says looking stunned  
"You heard me, you talk about two people in a relationship when you have put no effort into this relationship. And me sleeping with her I say that I got more then you could ever give. I say with a smirk. 

Castiel walks up to me so we are completely face to face

"Let me get one thing straight her Winchester. You better listen because I will NOT say it again. You don't have to love me, hell you don't even have to like me" he points a finger at my chest and stands up on he tippy toes so he can look me in the eyes " but you will respect me. Because to me you are just a puny ass demon that I could wipe off this planet with the snap of my fingers. So don't aggravate me." 

Something in me is screaming me to put him in his place so I start backing him into the wall   
"Is that a threat? Because one thing you should about me is that I don't respond well to threats ." I look down on him and wait for a answer. He straightens up and looks me in the eyes

"It's not a threat, it's a warning" he says in a more quiet voice.   
"Good" I turn around and walk over to our bed and I start to undress.

"No"   
I look back at him and smirk "No, what?"  
"No, You can't sleep in here, not after you just slept with someone else."  
"Castiel this is my bed just as much as yours"  
"Fine." I see him pick up a pillow and his book. 

"What are you doing?" he looks at me a snorts

" what do you think I'm doing? I'm moving to a different room for the time being" 

"Cas, look I'm sorry. Just come back."

"I refuse to sleep next to a man-whore" he leaves before I can respond.

Cas POV

I leave the room before he can respond. I admit I was a little pissy and rude, but he deserved it. In heaven marriage was a very sacred bond. There are even rules to be followed for newlyweds. You can't leave your partners side through sickness. No lying you must be a open book and NO ADULTERY of any kind. I understand that dean and I were forced into this but I intend to keep my vows and stay true to the rules of marriage. 

I walk into the bedroom that is 3 doors down and set down my pillow and blanket( the room has blankets but I don't know when was the last time they were cleaned ) I don't bother to read any of my book because I am too tired. I blow out the candle and go to sleep.

Deans POV

I wake up to the sound of my door opening.

"Dean?" aww shit thats my dad. 

"yeah?"

" where is Castiel?" I looked over and remember that he isn't there, because of our big fight

" I think he is in one of the other bedrooms."

" why isn't he in here" I sit up in my bed and rub my face

" We got into a fight." I stand up and stretch.

"What did you do?"

"hey! What makes you think that I did something?"

"Dean, I'm old but not clueless. I know how you come in and out of the castle late at night, looking like a wreck I might add. I'm just suprised he hasn't called you out on your shit sooner" I look at him with wide eyes and my gaping mouth

"he called me a man-whore" I muttered like child

" well dean you kinda are." I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure your not here to call me a hoe. So if I may ask why are you here" I say using my best manners so this conversation can be over with

" your right. I wanted to see how you and castiel adjusting to married life. but judging how you guys are sleeping in different bedrooms, I guess I got my answer."

" Well, I guess you did. Is there anything else?" 

"I wanted to invite you two to have lunch with me and your brother in the dinning room"

"I'll pass considering how cas doesn't want to be by me, quite frankly I don't really want to be by him either." 

" I don't remember asking if you wanted to go or not"

"I'm a adult dad. I don't have to go to your stupid lunch if I don't want too." He steps forward and looks me in the eye

" Dean, you may be a prince, but I am your king. When I ask you something, you do it. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir. Cas and I will be there" he takes a step back

"Good. Plus it'll be fun to spend time with your family." He turns around and leaves.

"great, I'm a full grown adult who still gets bossed around by his father." I mutter before making my way to the bathroom to get ready.

Cas POV: 

I wake up and look at the grand clock in the corner of the room and it reads "9:00" which is usually the time I get up. I swing my legs over the bed and make my way to the bathroom. to freshen up

When I get out of the shower I realize that I have no clothes except for my nightgown and my robe. So I dry myself off and put on my robe and make my way to dean and I's room.

I peek inside the room and I hear the shower turn off. I'll be in and out. He doesn't have to know I was here. 

I walked inside the room and walked my closet and picked out a sky blue shirt with khaki bottoms. I go to my jewelry box and pick out my flower clip and the necklace that Gabe gave me. 

It hit me how much I miss home. How much I miss my own bed, pillows and blankets. I miss the quiet maids that would always smile at me. The chef would always make me extra honey buns and he would never bat an eye. I miss everyone even my dads handmaiden who I'm 80% sure kinda wanted to kill me in my sleep. 

But most of all I missed my family. I'll admit we has our disagreements but we all loved each other. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed at my father for putting me in this situation, but it was for the best the more that I think about it. But I miss my father telling me stories about the kingdom and how he would sometimes take me out to the forest to train. How he would always try to find time to hangout with me and gabe. Family is very important in heaven. Especially in our family because we have lost a lot. 

When I was 4 years old my mom died. She was killed by a demon, she was out picking up supplies on earth and she was kidnaped tortured and she was killed in front of my big brother Michael. After that Michael couldn't stand the pain and guilt of him not being able to save her. So he left he went to a little cabin in the forest on earth to live alone. 

After Michael left my father was very sad. 

Then Lucifer left.

Lucifer was unhappy and he wanted more than what was in heaven. So he went down to earth and met a women named Kelly Kline. they fell in love and had even had a kid. But one day when lucifer was out shopping his family had been killed by demons. Lucifer went crazy, he had went on a killing spree. he had killed demons,4 humans and even angels. Eventually dad had to lock him up. He is now in the cage in hell.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Hey, you ok?" I wipe the tear that slid down my cheek.

"yeah, I'm fine" I turn around and I see dean who is already dressed.

"Do you need help?" He points towards the necklace in my hands

"Sure, that would be appreciated" I hand him the necklace and I turn around towards the mirror that is on the dresser. I see dean open the clasp of the necklace and put his arms over my head so he could put on the necklace. He closes the clasps and put his hands down.

" I wanted to talk to you about last night." he says still standing behind me. very closely I might add.

"We should." I say looking at him through the mirror. I turn around and he takes a step back.

"I'm sorry" We say at the same time

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Dean says

"I'm sorry for calling you a man-whore. Along with other things." 

"It's all good. I'm sorry for my behavior last night as well as also not saying some not so-nice things" He starts walking towards his side of the bed.

"And?" 

"And what?" dean cocks an eyebrow at me and tilts his head

"Ummmm, you slept with someone else. Shouldn't you apologize for the act of adultery?"

"I'm not going to say sorry for something that I'm not sorry for. Like I said last night castiel I have needs, you won't satisfy my needs so I went elsewhere" He shrugs and sits on the bed to the cuffs on his shirt.

" First off, that is no excuse to cheat. Second of you never asked me to help you 'satisfy your needs' I'm not a mind reader dean, if you need or want something. Be a big boy and use your words" 

"Fine. I feel uncomfortable having sex with a child" I gaped at him

" I am 19 fucking years old dean. I am not a child." 

" Well you sure act like one." 

"I do not act like a child. If anything it's you who acts like a child."

" Castiel. What I meant was I don't want to sleep with you because you inexperienced in that field" I move to the foot of the bed to pick up my cloths.

" Well dean you better get used to the idea. Because sooner or later it is going to happen." I turn and move towards the door when I feel a hand grab my arm. 

" Castiel, I'm well aware that it is going to happen sooner or later. But we should get to know each other before it does." he lets go of my arm and I turn to face him

"Your right." he opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off

"I'm still pissed at you for cheating, but I will get over it eventually. I know that you think I'm being unreasonable but in heaven marriage is a very serious thing that we don't take lightly arranged or not. And adultery isn't tolerated. I ask that you respect that at least. or if you do sleep with other people. try and hide it better than you did last night" I look at him in the eye and he nods. 

"Good, I'm going to go change" I start towards the door

"By the way, my father wants to have lunch with him and Sam."

" Ok, I will be there" I turn and leave to go back to the guest room"

Deans POV

After Cas leaves I feel more at ease. Me and Cas have come to a understanding and I call that progress. 

I put on my shoes and I head towards the courtyard were I see one of my training buddies Garth.

Garth is a scrawny little dude and way too nice to be a demon if you ask me. The dude once started tearing up when he accidently stepped on a caterpillar.

Garth waved at me and ran over to me

" Hey dean-bean long time no see." He claps my shoulder

" Hey Garth, we just saw each other 2 days ago." 

" Ahh yes, the time were I kicked your ass in training" 

"ok, ok you kicking my ass is a over statement."

All garth did was yell 'what's that' to nothing then he kick my feet out from under me.

" You distracted me." I said pointing to him

" Whatever you still got Garthed. Anyway how is married life going for ya?" 

"Same as the last time you asked and the time before. It's the same as life before except someone you barely know is always there. Ya know?"

" I don't know. Me and bess were in love before we got married. But even when we first met it wasn't awkward, we had just...clicked"

" Yeah well it's a little different, with me and cas" 

" ehhh enough of the gloomy topic of marriage. What are you doing here down here?" he says gesturing to the courtyard.

"I was just walking around I have some time off so I just decided to come down here."

"okie dokie. Well I got to go. Bess wants to go to brunch. later." He waves good bye to me

" bye garth"

" Well, well. If it isn't dean winchester. I hear that voice and I immediately feel dread. there is only one person whose voice is that disgusting

" Alastair. What's up. thought you were in lockup for going a little too crazy on the torture. I say with a smirk

" What can I say. I take my craft seriously" 

*

Alistair is a huge jackass. (he is only 5 years older than me and he looks like he is in his 50s.) he works in the dungeon tortures souls and hostages etc. But man does he have a temper. he has gone to lockup for numerous thing like: murdering his own kind, aggravated assault, sexual assault, over doing torture, kidnapping and theft. We are demons not barbarians we kill everyone but our own, unless they deserve it. But we draw the line at assault, especially rape. To do that to someone is a very big line to cross to demon kind . We may be demons but we aren't evil monsters.

"So...I heard you got married... to an angel. Angels are such pretty things. I bet he is a screamer just like the others I've tortured." He says with a stupid grin on his face. I clench my fists

"Don't talk about him. Ever!" I say restraining myself from breaking every bone his body.

"Hey, I don't mean no harm. I'm just saying from personal experience. Virgin angels are delicious and loud. I remember one time I-" I punch him in the face before he can say anything else. I may dislike angels but I would never stand for anyone who talked like this. 

He gets up quick and punches me back. I recover quick and I grab his shoulders and keep them in place while I knee him in the stomach. he holds his stomach as he drops to the ground. I grab him by the collar and look him in the eye.

"If I see or even hear that you were around Castiel. I won't hesitate to kill you. I won't even blink." he looks at me with a smile on his face

" Hmm Castiel. Such a pretty name. I'll keep that in mind" I let go of his collar and he drops with a groan. I turn around to go back to my room to wash the blood off me.  
*

I enter my room and I see cas sitting on the bed reading his book. he looks up at me when he hears the door close and he gasps. He quickly gets up and walks over to me

" What happened to you?" he said while gingerly touch my bruised cheek

"It's nothing. I just got into a little spat with someone." I shrug and I take off my jacket

" You call this small? Dean you have blood all over your hands and you face is bruised. You also have somebody else's blood on your jacket" he says while gesturing to me and the jacket

" You think this is bad. You should see the other guy. Dudes eyes will be swollen shut for at least a week" he looks at me with a ' are you joking right now' face " I'm fine. So My knuckles and face got bruised big deal."

" whatever. at least let me help you clean up. we have lunch soon and you can't go looking like you just murdered some one." he starts walking to the bathroom and I follow him. I sit down on the toilet seat and I see Cas take out a wash cloth and some alcohol

He takes some warm water and dabs it on my knuckles to clean off the blood. Then he pours some alcohol on the clean side of the cloth and starts cleaning the wound very gently. I look at his face and I see his brows furrowed in concentration with his tongue sticking out a little. he finishes my right hand and moves on to my left hand

" So. want to tell me what this 'little spat' was all about" he says still looking at my hand

"This douche bag was talking some shit so I put him in his place" I grumbled

" Ahh. You sure you weren't just looking for a fight?" He says while taking a bandage and wrapping it around my hand.

" I wasn't looking for a fight. He was talking some racist shit, so I shut him up"

" By racist things you mean things against angels right?" 

" Yeah." He nods and moves to put the bandages away.

"What did he say?" he looks at me with a blank expression.

"You don't need to worry about it. Just drop it."

"Dean-"

"I said drop it." I stand up and walk over to the closet to get a change of shirt. 

" we have to go soon" I say when I finish putting on my shirt

"Dean." I see him walk towards me. He stops in front of me and opens his arms and gives me a hug.

"I don't want to fight. There is no point in doing so. We are stuck with each other we might as well be civil and kind to each other." I wrap my arms around him and put my face in his hair and I inhale deeply. His hair smells like honey-suckle.

"You're right." he releases his arms and looks at me. I look into his beautiful baby blue eyes for a moment. While he stares back at me. Then he breaks eye contact with me

"We should go, don't want to be late." he turns and walks towards the door.

Cas POV

I was feeling a lot lighter after the hug. Maybe it was the first time in a month since I have had physical contact. Or maybe because it was the first time that me and dean have touched (Other from the night on our wedding)

Dean was a very attractive man. He dark golden hair, beautiful freckles scattered over his face and back ( I got a glimpse while he was changing), his arms were very muscular, most likely from all the training he does. Dean also smells very nice, he smells like his apple cinnamon soup. His eyes. they are just gorgeous, In heaven green eyes are seen as special and rare. They also mean good fortune. 

I walked along side of dean until we got to the dinning hall. he opens the door and we see deans dad there reading some papers. he looks up and takes his reading glasses off.

"Ahh you guys made it. come take a seat" I walk over to the seat across from john. 

"So, how are you guys adjusting to married life?"

"Good"

"Good" dean and I say at the same time 

"Good, So I wanted to talk to you guys about something" uh oh. I feel like I know what he is going to say

"We need to talk about heirs" And I was right. I look over at dean and I see his mouth open and his cheeks are red.

"Dad!" he says in a raspy voice. he clears his throat " We aren't talking about this right now. We just got married last month. It's too early to talk about kids." I decided to speak up at this time

"Mr. Winchester with all due respect. Dean and I aren't ready for children. Don't you think it's a little early to start thinking about this?"

"I don't think it's too early to think about this. If you think about it could take you a while to conceive. I don't know if you two know but demons and angels, they're energies don't mix very well. plus there could be miscarriages or unfortunate birthing accidents."

"Yeah but Cas and I aren't ready for that" All I could do is nod along with dean. I don't really know what to say at this point in time.

" You two are adults. And you always knew that there would be a time were you had to produce an heir, The only change is that you don't get to choose who you have an heir with" I could see deans cheeks turning red. He opens his mouth to say something but I put my hand on his arm to stop him

"Mr. Winchester. Dean and I have been married for a month. We barely know each other. Just give us sometime to bond and get to know each other before we throw a child into this." I say in a very calm tone. 

"Fine, but I want you pregnant before this year ends."

"But dad that's less than a year!" Dean is staring eyes wide and mouth opened at his father.

"Take it or leave it, dean." John says in a stern voice

"What happens if we can't conceive?" I ask in a quiet tone

"Let's just say that's not an option" he says in a low voice. Just as I am about to ask him what that means I hear the doors open. 

"Hey sorry I'm late just lost track of time." I see Sam burst through the door.

"Hey sammy" I see Dean beam up at his brother. 

"It's Sam" He gives dean a bitch face and sits down next to his father. Just as sam sits down the butlers bring in our food.

"Good foods here." I hear dean say. I smile at him and pick up my fork and start eating


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while I had writers block. But I’m happy with the outcome I just wish it hadn’t taken so long. I hope you enjoy if there are any errors pls tell me. Thanks for reading😊❤️

Third POV

"God does he ever shut up" Belphegor said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"I know that's his tenth time singing stairway to heaven in the last hour" Gerald responded.

"This is your fault belphegor if you hadn't tried to steal from the kitchen then we wouldn't be on guard duty for this stupid cage." Gerald pointed at belphegor

"It was your idea to steal food dumbass." 

"Well it was stupid idea to try and steal on the princes wedding night when there would be guards everywhere." before belphegor could say something back another voice cut him off

"Prince Dean Winchester got married? Huh I thought it would be centries until that playboy settled down" 

"No one was talking to you lucifer." belphegor spat

"Just curious to who finally tied him down, but I guess I'll go back to singing" Before he could start singing gerald spoke up

"It was an arrangement if winchester married an angel then the war between heaven and hell would end. " lucifer laughed

"Well who the super duper lucky angel that got to marry dean winchester. WAIT no let me guess." he paused to think "Anna"

Gerald shook his head

"hannah"

"Nope"

"Racheal, Dumah, Aneal, Afriel, that bitch naomi?"

"Oh for fucks sake His name is castiel" Belphegor yelled. Lucifer looks stunned for a second then he full on smiled.

"Oh. my. dad. My baby brother is here? In hell shackin up with a demon? Wooo I always knew that my baby bro had a wild side to him." 

"Relax it's not like they do anything. we hear that dean is still a total slut. and that castiel is a total prude. Some demons even got a pool going on to see when they will finally do the deed. I bet in about a month" Gerald said

"Please, I bet it will be at least 2 months. I mean one of them hates angel and is very stubborn the other hates demons and is a total stuck up prude. Id be surprised if they even start liking each other in 3 months let alone 2."

"Interesting" lucifer said as his eyes flashed red

Cas POV

After lunch dean left to go do some training so I went to the library to do some light reading. When I enter the library it is empty, which is great because I like absolute quiet when I read. I pick out my book at I go to sit on the couch. I open my book and just as I start reading I hear a voice calling my name.

"Castiel" I look around and I see nobody

"Hello? who's there?"

"Castiel. you don't recognize your own brothers voice?" I look around again and I see someone appear right in front of me.

"Lucifer. How are you here?"

"Well I live in hell and so do you so. Ta da" He motions around himself

"I mean how are you able to communicate with me. You are in the cage it should dampen your powers"

"What can I say I improvised. When I heard my baby bro was in hell I just had to come see it for myself" he smirks at me

"Well now you have seen it. So go away I'm trying to read...alone." I look back down at my book

"C'mon cassie it's been forever since we talked one on one"

"Lucifer we never even talked when you were in heaven."

"And I regret that. but lets change that" I close my book and look at him

"No, thanks" I got up and walked towards the door. I look back towards him 

"Good bye lucifer." and I leave

Deans POV

Later that night

I walk into my bedroom and see cas there reading a book. God does he ever put a book down and look around, like how interesting could those things be. 

"Hey cas" 

"Hello dean" His eyes trained on the book.

"What'cha reading?" he looks up at me

"A book" 

"About?" he looks at the cover 

"The cage." that's weird the cage is like the most boring thing ever

"Why are you reading about the cage?"

"My brother is in the cage and he paid me a visit today and I wanted to see if it was normal for him to have his powers" My jaw dropped.

"No it is not normal for him to have his powers, how did he visit you" I started pacing around the room. Cas closed his book and looked at me .

"In my head. He tends to do that to annoy you." I looked at him confusingly. "He likes to get in your head and bother you. like he will take form of some one else and make it seem like a real conversation but in reality it's all in your head. It makes you go crazy after awhile and ruins a lot of relationships " 

"Are you going to go crazy?" I ask him and he laughs.

"No. he did that sort of crap to humans. yes he can get into my head but it shouldn't bother me because I am an angel I have more tolerance" I start walking towards the door "where are you going" 

"Just going to finish up some business before bed. Don't wait up." 

I walk to the end of the hall. Once I'm there I feel around the wall until I find the brick that pushes in and opens up a secret door to a stairwell. I walk don the stair until I see a door that leads to the dungeon. I walk through the dungeon until I get to the end of the hall where there are 2 guards standing

"Let me pass" I say in a commanding tone. They move aside. I open the door and walk in to see the cage that holds lucifer. I see 2 guards by the cage just chatting away.

"Belphegor, you are crazy there is no way Prince dean is more attractive than Sam Winchester."

" No no, Gerald you are the crazy one Dean Winchester is like a sex god and he isn't bad to look at. plus have you seen his fighting skills? Id like to tackle in between the sheets if you know what I mean." he winks at the other guard. 

" Yeah but Sam is very tall and I hear they base size off of height if you know what I mean" Yeah I've heard enough. I clear my throat and both of the guards look at me in shock and embarrassment. 

"Y-Your highness" the one with light blonde hair bows down. He hits the other one on the arm to do the same.

"All due respect your majesty what are you doing down here?" The guard with the bald head said. I think his name is Gerald. 

"Other than listening to your...interesting conversations. I wanted to inspect the cage. Which one of you knows the most about it?" They both looked at eachother

"I kind of do" the blonde one said. 

"Define kind of" 

"I know that it keeps lucifer in." well no shit sherlock

"Can one of you go get me someone who does know about this cage."

"I'll go get Crowley" Gerald ran away to go get him. 

"So....how's the hubby?" the blonde asked me.

"Fine." I said curtly, I wasn't in the mode for small talk I had a long day, it was late and I want to go to bed.

"My names belphegor. You might have heard of me. I'm a big deal down here"

"Actually I have never heard of you. I try not to associate myself with lower rank guard demons" 

" I'm not a guard demon. This is my punishment for stealing"

"Your punishment for stealing was guarding the cage. Yeah it sounds so bad"

"It's worse than you think. He sings all day he taunts us. tells us disgusting sex stories of him and his dead lover. Makes you go a little crazy."

"He seems pretty quiet now" I pointed to the cage

"I know it's great. I can hear myself think. He hasn't really spoken today other than a couple words here and there."

"Like what?" I question

" I don't know little words here and there like 'Cassie, soon, team, together' Something like that I don't really pay attention" Cassie that name sounds familiar. I have I slept with a cassie before?

"Huh. I guess that what isolation does to a person." Before belphegor can say something back a voice speaks

"Prince Winchester, How can I be of service" Crowley comes in with a rag. I can only assume was for wiping his hands of blood.

"Tell me about the cage" he quirks his eyebrow at me

"The cage is the highest piece of security ever. It hols lucifer in by all the warding and is coated with holy oil and much more"

" Is it possible for him to talk to people-" Before I could finish, belphegor interrupts me

"Oh, it's possible for him to talk"

"It's all he ever does" Gerald added on

"I meant, is it possible for him to talk to others who are out of the cage telepathically?"

"It's possible, unless it's in its usual spot then he can't bother anyone" 

"So this isn't his usual spot?"

"Oh god no, he goes way down into the pit. We just have him up here for maintenance. you know just to make sure everything is working correctly and to clean the cage"

"When is it going back down?"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok. I want him back down asap. I don't him causing anymore trouble"

"Anymore?" he looks at me with a curious look

"If there is something you need to know you will know Crowley"

"Of course your majesty" I turn to leave, but I hear a new voice come in 

"Aww leaving so soon dean I was hoping to get to know you, I mean we are family now" I turn around and see lucifers red eyes train on me

"We are not family" I start walking towards him

"Oh really? I thought you married my brother so technically that makes us brothers in law"

" I only have one brother"

" I said in law, not full brothers but its the thought that counts" He grins at me

"Whatever. I can't deal with this right now." I grab belphegor's arm 

"Do you know how to draw an angel warding" he nods "Good put some extra on the cage" I let go of him and walk out before he can respond

Cas POV

About 20 minutes after dean leaves Lucifer pays me a visit

"Really bro? You tattled on me? What are you six?" I didn't even look up from my book to acknowledge him

"I was simply honest with dean. If you got in trouble with him then that's on you" 

"Whatever, listen I need a favor." I close my book and look at him

"What kind of favor?" 

"I need you to come down to the cage and let me in"

"You mean like.. me being your vessel?" 

"More or less"

"No" I open my book and resume reading

"C'mon cas I'm your brother, I'm-"

"You are a criminal, a murderer. All those demons, angels, even human are dead because of you and your lack of self control. I had friends who died trying to take you down. Friends who you killed. You may be my brother but you are not my family!" for a split second there is a look on his face that I can't place. It's a look between regret and sadness. Then his eyes flash red and he looks at me with anger

"Fine, have it your way" Then he disappears.

About 10 minutes later dean comes back in.

"Oh your still awake I thought you'd be asleep by the time I got back" dean says while untying his boots

"It's 9:30, I don't go to bed that early" I stand up to go sit next to him on the foot of the bed

"I think we need to talk about lunch" dean says in a serious tone

"What do you mean?" I already know what he means, but I don't want to talk about it

He gets up a walks over to the closet and takes of his shirt to put on his sleeping shirt. I stare at his back. I watch as his back muscles flex as he is taking of his shirt and moving to put a new one on. I would be lying if I said I didn't think dean was attractive, because he is very attractive.

He has beautiful green eyes. With freckles all over his face and back apparently. his hair was a light brown almost dirty blonde color. He was very fit and in shape, probably from all the training he does. And his smile is perfect. whenever he laughs or grin he shows of his pearly white teeth. But dean also has a attractive personality. He was very kind and sweet. he always makes sure I'm taken care of and he gives me my personal space which I enjoy. He is honest and stands up for what he believes in and he never backs down. he is a very respectable person 

"You know what I mean" dean's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and back the present

"Dean, I'm not ready to talk about"

"Then when? When will you be ready to talk about it?" he says in a eerily calm voice. I could tell he was trying to stay patient with me

"I don't know this is overwhelming for me. I don't know why we have to have a kid so fast. I mean I'm still one myself" I try to hold my tears back

"You think this is easy for me. I was just told that I have to have a kid on the way before the end of this year" He sits next to me

"What are we going to do?" he looks at me

"there is nothing we can do" He smiles sadly at me. I sigh and put my head in my hand. I feel a hand on my back I look up and over at dean. Put's his hand on my head and moves it so it lays on his shoulders

"Listen cas i'm not gonna lie and say this will be easy and that everything will turn out perfect, but I will say that everything you go through I will be there right beside you. because like it or not we are married and from the moment we said " I do" your shit became my shit. Whether it was our choice or not" I bring my head up and look into his eyes and he looks into mine. I see his eyes briefly glance at my lips. I subconsciously lick my lips and he grabs the side of my face with both hands and closes the space between us and I feel his soft lips on mine

I moan softly as he bring his tongue to trace along bottom lip as a silent way to ask for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue darts in my mouth and tangles with mine. I move my hands up to the bottom of his hairline and pull a little at the hairs there and I hear dean moan a little bit. Dean grips my hips and puts me on his lap. 

After a couple minutes of making out I break the kiss to catch my breath. Dean starts sucking on my neck.

"We should stop" I pant. But dean continues

"Yeah, we should" He says in a breathless voice. 

"Ok." he stops and rests his head on my shoulder trying to catch his breath

Woah. that was intense. I have never been kissed like that. I get off of deans lap and I stand up and walk over to the wardrobe to change. I turn around and take off my shirt and grab a new one. I hear dean get up and walk over to the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

After I finish getting in my sleeping clothes and dean is finished brushing his teeth. We both crawl into bed. I blow out the candle that was on my nightstand and get comfortable under the covers. At first we face away from each other on our own sides of the bed. I turn over to face him, I grab his shoulder to signify that I want him to face me. He turns over a faces me with confused and sleepy eyes. I grab one of his hands and put it around my waist. I turn around and scoot my back into his chest and he wraps both of his arms around my waist and sighs contently. I fall asleep feeling safe and content.

Later that night....

Third POV

Lucifer was angry but not surprised with his brother. He knew that his brother strived to be Mr. perfect. Which is why he had a back up plan

"There he is" Lucifer said to one of the guards, named Mark

"No time for chit chat you are about to be put back in the hole were nobody can reach you. What did your brother say about your proposition?"

"What do you think he said?"

"I-" Lucifer cuts him off 

"If you say I told you so I swear when I get out of here you will be the first I kill" Mark held his hands in surrender

"Whatever. how do I get you out of there without a vessel?" Mark runs his hand through his hair

"I have an idea" Lucifer smirks at Mark

"No. No no no. Absolutely not." Mark glares at lucifer

"C'mon we are running out of time just let me in until I can get back to my old vessel" 

"Do I look like a meat suit to you?" 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lucifer cocks an eyebrow

"If I let you in, I just want to fly below the radar. Ya know? Live in the wild, alone and unbothered"

"Yeah, yeah ok. Just get me out of here"

"Ok then, Yes" As soon as those words left his mouth a bright light swarmed the room 

"I'm back bitches" Lucifer said as his eyes flashed red and his wings spread behind him

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are once a week. 😊 thank you for reading


End file.
